Daughters of the Moon
by Aneikokoro
Summary: Keladry left the Islands to Tortall to train as a page. She left behind three very best friends, pratically sisters, and promised to meet in eight year in Tortall. How will the four sisters know that they are involved in a history so old that it was from
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: The first and last notice! Anything that belongs to Tamora Pierce belongs to her rightfully. And what belongs to me belongs to me!

Author's note:

Sorry! I'm going to take the original story down …. I'm intending to write the whole thing again. This time I've got a basic idea of a plot. The start is going to be similar, with all of them separating but there was a reason for them to getting together. The original story I was going to write was just going to end after they meet each other. I want to have more meaning in them being together again. The original story seemed aimless. To tell the truth, the story was a half hearted attempt. The rewritten version of the story is going to have a plot and more depth to their lives.

Another note: Gen's name is now Angel and she doesn't sing. (it gets tiring to look for lyrics. She'll sing in future chapters, but she'll mainly be playing an instrument.)

In the beginning of Mithros and the Great Mother Goddess' reign

Mithros stood against a large platform, looking adoringly at the four small figures lain on the platform. Four beautiful babies, he thought, my precious daughters. He smiled at them, his eyes flicked towards a nearby bed, which his wife laid on. The Goddess's face was pale and was resting. The labour wasn't easy when you had quadruplets. His eyes returned towards his daughters. His eyes lay upon one of his daughters, a fuzz of auburn hair laid upon its head. Her blue eyes lifted to look at him curiously as if to want to do something with that image. She clutched a large scroll in her one of her hand and sucked her thumb on the other. A small mark on her right shoulder blade caused Mithros to look closer, a small butterfly with ever changing colour wings, piqued his curiosity. His eyes drifted off to another of his daughters, a dark haired, hazel eyed. This one should look like her mother some day, Mithros thought. He watched as the baby tightened her grip on a small harp. He caressed the small wings that emerged from the baby's back, white and silver flecked. Mithros watched another baby, brown haired, hazel eyed and had a strong build, like her father, Mithros thought and flushed at the pleasure of his child having a resemblance to him. The baby clutched a small wooden spear in her hands. A symbol of virtue lay upon her upper arm. His eyes drifted onwards until he reached the last baby, a dark haired and brown eyed creature, with both resemblances of her father and mother. Graceful, long boned limbs caused her face to have shapely contours. A mark of a swan on her collar bone, lifting its wing and readying to take flight. Raising his eyebrows as he considered his observations.

He smiled as he walked towards his wife. He took her hand and caressed it gently. His wife opened her eyes sleepily. 'Are my babies alright?' she asked.

'They are, my love.' Mithros replied tenderly.

Nodding, satisfied, she went back to sleep.

Divine Realms

Two hundred years later….

'Eavan, stop fidgeting! How can I sketch you when you keep moving so much?' Kallima demanded. Kallima sat in front of her half finished work. Kallima glared at her sister, Eavan.

'Fine don't draw me then…I have better things to do,' Muttered Eavan. Standing up, she ran her fingers through her brown hair. Hazel eyes glowered at Kallima.

'Like what? Sticking more swords into people?' Kallima retorted. Her dark blue eyes flashing angrily. Kallima flicked her auburn hair back and glared at Eavan.

'Stop it both you. Don't you get sick of bickering?' someone behind them asked.

Kallima and Eavan turned to see their other two sisters, Annabelle and Myra. Annabelle, a long limbed and graceful dark haired beauty shook her head helplessly at her younger sisters. Her hazel eyes glinted humouredly.

Myra, her ever changing hazel eyes looked amusingly at them. Myra's perfectly white skin set off her slightly slanted eyes and her full red lips which were curved into a gentle smile. The white wings that protruded out of her back, skimmed the top of the grass lightly, silver flecks glittering in the sun.

The two bickering sisters smiled automatically at the other sisters, the fight temporarily forgotten.

'Has your training finished?' Kallima asked her elder sisters.

The older sisters nodded. 'How are yours?' Myra asked softly.

'They're fine except _someone_ didn't want to pose for me.' Kallima retorted and glared at the glowering Eavan.

Before Eavan could say something, their mother and father appeared in a flash of lightning.

'My dears, fighting again?' Mithros smiled. He gazed adoringly at his four beautiful daughters. The Great Mother Goddess stood beside him; she slipped her arm into his.

'Well not exactly, more bickering really.' Annabelle said.

Mithros chuckled. 'Time to show what you girls have learned this century.' Mithros said as he settled into a chair with his wife. The Great Mother Goddess smiled as she said, 'How fast these years had passed. It seemed only yesterday that they were babies.' Kallima, Eavan and Annabelle rolled their eyes good naturedly while Myra smiled tentatively.

'I'm going first.' Eavan said. She picked up her bow and arrow and looked around for a target. Spotting a tree more than ten yards away, she strung her bow and aimed at the tree. The arrow sped towards the tree, and stuck the tree precisely in the middle of its bark. Eavan grinned triumphantly, when Mithros nodded satisfied and the Goddess smiled warmly.

Myra strung her harp while Annabelle stretched. Annabelle raised her eyebrows at Myra. Myra said 'Forgotten Feelings.' Myra raised her fingers to her harp and began to strum, her wings starting to spread. Annabelle swayed with the music, body turning to turns, pirouettes. Her arms swung gracefully. The two sister's talents meshed together to form a sensational performance. As the music faded, Annabelle twirled into a graceful stop. The two sisters both straightened and bowed. They smiled at the loud applause from their parents and hugged each other.

Meanwhile, Kallima was painting. Her hands flicked over the paper, her eyes closed. Then she stopped. Turning around to her parents, she showed her painting. The painting, full of life and colours, showed the four sisters by a fountain. Annabelle in a midtwirl, in a light purple gown, dark hair in a fan from her twirl. Eavan lounging beside the fountain flicking a throwing star between her hands, dressed in a green gown. Myra, next to a harp, eyes dreamy, in a red and gold gown. Her jet black hair flowing just past her waist, her wings folded neatly. Kallima in sitting on the ground, pencil poised to catch something on paper, her forehead creased into a frown, in a peach kimono-like gown. The forest behind them glittered enchantingly. As two shadows underneath a shadow of a tree, grasped each other tightly. Mithros grinned when he said, 'So that's what your guards were doing? I was wondering where they were.'

The family laughed happily.

In the Chaos Realm, Uusoae grinned maniacally. Her wicked gleaming red eyes glittered dangerously as she looked in the mirror and saw Mithros and his happily family. She laughed hysterically. 'Mithros, you will pay for choosing the stupid sister over me. I could've made you the ultimate king but you chose her! I think I'll pay my pretty nieces a visit and bring a nice present for them.' Uusoae cackled evilly, as she laid her palm gently on the mirror, where the family still laughed, then suddenly slashing out and shattered mirror. She watched with bloodshot eyes at the shattered pieces on the floor, and then she raised her arms upwards and let out a blood curling scream.

Divine Realms

A stunning fountain lay in the heart of a forest. Statues of bronze and silver glinted in the bright sunlight. Myra sat on the edge of the fountain, leaning backwards so her hair just skimmed the top of the water. She hummed as she let the sun tickle her face.

'Why do you still have to look so beautiful even when you're dreaming?' demanded Kallima.

'All the better for you, my sister. You're the one who's painting me, I'm supposed to look my best.' murmured Myra.

'Just because you're the eldest you don't have to be so patronizing.' Kallima retorted.

A few feet away Annabelle and Eavan lay on their bellies behind a bush, peering into the lush darkness of the forest. They spied at the two figures in the distance, clutching each other. They giggled softly and headed back to their sisters.

'Have they finished choking each other yet?' Kallima asked.

'Not yet, I think they need to strangle each other first, and then crush each other, and then choke on their own tongues. Seriously, don't they get sick of swallowing tongues?' Eavan laughed.

'Oh...leave them alone. They deserve each other. Think of all the hard work we had to do to pull them together.' Annabelle said.

Their heads turned at approaching footsteps. They smiled when they saw their two guard's arms around their waists.

'Finished choking each other then, Garron?' Annabelle asked to the tall, dark haired handsome man. His usually stern grey eyes was twinkling, his hair slightly mussed. The muscular build filled out the gold plated armor.

The sisters all laughed when the guards both blushed. They watched as Garron pulled the woman standing next to him closer. Garron caressed the woman's fiery red locks and gazed into brilliant green eyes. He lowered his mouth towards hers and whispered, 'Terentia, I love you.' Then he leaned further and pressed his mouth gently against hers.

They continued kissing while the sisters cheered and whistled. As the kissing got more passionate, Eavan interrupted. 'Okay, that's enough, go get a room.' They all laughed uproariously.

'Take the day off Garron. Go enjoy yourselves for once. Terentia, you and Garron go and….choke each other… and we'll be fine.' suggested Myra.

Garron and Terentia hesitated for a moment. 'Okay, we'll take the rest of this day off but Belle, remember to…'

'Keep practicing my leaps?' finished Annabelle.

'And Eavan…' Garron continued.

'Keep body supple and loose?' Eavan finished, grinning.

'And Kallima…' Terentia asked.

'Not to get paint and smudges on my gown?' finished Kallima.

'And ….I don't really need to tell you do I, Myra?' Terentia asked.

Myra only smiled and reached out to hug her friend and guard. As Myra and Terentia stood together, Terentia whispered, 'It's all your idea right? Setting me and Garron up? But I still thank you. ' Myra's response was pulling back and giving another beautiful mysterious smile of hers.

The guards left. The sisters stood together peacefully. Then they separated to do their practicing. Myra, to play her instruments; Belle, to her dancing; Eavan, to her stretching and Kallima to her painting.

The sky suddenly darkened. Uusoae's face suddenly appeared. Gruesome, dripping with blood. Bloodshot eyes stared at them, opening its mouth; black stumped teeth showed dripping with blood and rotten meat. 'Hello my dear nieces,' Uusoae cackled.

'Who are you?' Kallima demanded frightened. The sisters stepped closer to each other.

'Why, I am your dear aunt. Aren't you glad to meet me?' Uusoae grinned maniacally.

'Our aunt? I didn't know we had an aunt who is so…..' Belle muttered.

'Beautiful?' Uusoae cackled. 'It's a shame to lock you up, you look tasty.' The sisters shivered involuntarily.

'Lock us up?' Eavan demanded.

'Yes, a shame isn't it? But I can't forgive my idiot brother for giving me up. Giving me up for that spiteful sister of mine.' Uusoae muttered. 'And for that, I will punish you. Because you are the creation of Mithros and the Goddess' love.'

The sisters' eyes opened wide in panic tried to summon help, but failed. Uusoae swept hands widely, and the sisters disappeared. Laughing evilly she disappeared.

The darkness receded. The blue cloudy sky reappeared, everything returned normal. Except a white feather with silver speckles. Except the daughters. They didn't come back.

The Divine Realms was in chaos for the return of the daughters' souls. But each pleading turned out useless against Uusoae. Uusoae left a prophecy, in five millenniums, four chosen ones will be destined free the souls of the Daughters of Moon.

_The princesses, the sisters, the goddesses_

_Lie in locked darkness,_

_Waiting for their saviors_

_Four sisters chosen._

_The graceful one_

_The soulful one_

_The battle one_

_And the seeing one._

_All to be chosen to be saved, and to save._

_Three phases of the moon pass by_

_For the chosen ones to prepare_

_To unlock the souls_

_Of those that are in an endless slumber_

_If one fails, all fails_

_And your life will be lost._

_Four keys, waiting for the four prophesized one_

_To unlock the lock._

_The chosen ones are the keys, _

_And again the four chosen,_

_The princess_

_The protector_

_The duchess_

_The lady knight_

_The chosen companions,_

_Those who protect your soul and body_

_Fire and Angel_

_Stone and Butterfly_

_Storm and Swan_

_Soldier and Protector_

_If the tasks are succeeded,_

_The blessings of Mithros and the Great Mother Goddess_

_Reward each of you one wish._

_The necklaces and the tattoo mark the chosen ones,_

_Those mortals who oppose the chosen_

_In your preparation shall be vanquished._

_After three phases of the moon pass,_

_Gather in the Altar of the Chamber of Ordeal_

_For the quest._

_The Daughters of the Moon._

Mithros and the Goddess sunk in mourning and their love for each other diminished little by little, for the destined ones to save their loved ones was still a long time coming. And the white feather still lies in the loving hands of the Mother Goddess.

Please Review!

Oh…and thanks to Kasey Rider for being so encouraging.

P.S I have the next four to five chapters drafted so keep the reviews coming in!


	2. Chapter 2

This story is currently being rewritten.

Disclaimer: This will be the last disclaimer I put on any of my chapters because I always forget. Anything belonging to Tamora Pierce belongs to her okay? And what's mine is mine right? Right...on with the story.

Those who have read this chapter, I'll just tell you the changes.

-the girls will be meeting in eight years

-every time they see the moon, they have to remember memories…(makes sense?)

-Gen doesn't sing she plays instruments. It gets tiring to find lyrics.

Those who have read this chapter don't really need to read it again but if you love my story so much you can read it again!

Chapter One: Farewell

A bright sun flashed against the sea, like another beautiful day in the Yamani Island.

The four girls stood near the end of the docks. From their faces, you could see that they were fare welling each other. They all wore glum faces and stood close to each other. They were so different yet the same. They had the same confidence and poise in their gesture. They had their faces blank and emotionless, typical Yamani upbringing.

The auburn haired one, stood with grace yet with inner strength. Her straight hair flowed down to her waist. Dark blue eyes rested upon each of her friends: Keladry of Midelan, dressed in a green silk kimono made a stunning contrast against the water. Hazel eyes looked glum yet detached with a slight coolness, light freckles stretched across her nose accentuating her full mouth. Her brown waist length hair was caught up in an elegant knot on the back of her hair, with her long fringes framing her face.

Then her eyes moved on to the next person; Genkasuzu, known to her friends as Gen, was true to her name; the singing crane, with her colour flitting eyes resting beneath perfectly arched eyebrow, stood with an elegant grace like the crane. Gen's similar appearance to her famous mother, Murasaki; the acclaimed musician and Second Concubine to the Yamani Emperor, was stunning. With a _hayashi_ (hayashi is a flute) tucked into her obi, she made an exact replica of her mother. Jet black hair reached past her waist, strands flying freely in the morning wind. Gen made a romantic figure clad in the princess red imperial robes. Gen was now training to play countless types of instruments, under her mother's supervision. Servants stood a little distance behind her.

The auburn haired flitted to her left and appraised her other friend's beauty silently. Michiko noh Hajemeh stood with a dancer's grace. Chiko's hair was swept into a bun, the customary hairstyle of a junior dancer. Chiko was dressed in a light purple kimono, that was cut to just above her knee, the customary Yamani dancer uniform, her obi golden yellow and holding a shukusen in her left hand, gave an impression of her just have given a performance and was accepting praise. Chiko's dark eyes were accentuated by her _kamsachi_ pins. Her _kamsachi_ pins kept her hair firmly in place, the ends tapered into a sharp finish; was a weapon of a women's, the top of the kamsachi was a small velvet rose.

The auburn haired spoke softly, 'Well, Keladry. I hope you will have a good trip.'

'She WILL have a good trip, and a safe one, Chiko.' Aiko said.

'Don't worry, I will take care. Promise me you'll take care too.' Kel said. These words didn't to reassure Aiko. Aikocho noh Kamaji. Aiko was dressed in a peach kimono. Aiko's fingers was clutching a scroll, her fingers was long and graceful, fingers of an artist. Aiko's auburn mid-length hair was tied into a single ponytail, even though it was simple it carried a sign of undefined beauty. Her eyes were dark blue. Her hair and eyes were a symbol of a non-Yamani heritage. Aiko's eyes flitted everywhere, taking everything, committing this moment to memory to paint later.

Gen said, 'And, Keladry, remember of you need any help remember to activate the charm on the bracelet.'

Kel smiled as she held out a silver bracelet. The bracelet had four charms hanging off it. A crane, a butterfly, a flower and a Yamani symbol of virtue.

The other three girls held up their bracelets, identical to Keladry's. The crane symbolized, Gen, because Gen's full name, Genkasuzu meant singing crane. The butterfly symbolized Aiko because her name meant beloved butterfly. And Chiko, her full name Michiko meant child of beauty. Chiko's symbol was the flower. The last charm, Yamani symbol of virtue, was Kel's. Kel's Yamani name was Kimishina, she who is equal and good, her name chosen by the emperor, was entered into the family tree of the Imperial Family of the Yamani Islands.

'I won't forget. Promise me, the four of us meet again in Tortall in eight years. By then I should be a squire. If.' Kel answered.

Chiko grabbed Kel's shoulder's and shook her gently, 'If I agree to your promise, you will have to be a squire. Don't fail me Kel, don't fail on any of us. Promise me not to give up your dream.' Chiko released Kel with a meek smile.

'Yes, Kel. Don't fail me. If I finished my training, I should be able to travel to Tortall in eight years. I will be an accomplished painter. Then I could paint all of us in Tortall.' Said Aiko.

'Kel, by the time I finish my dance training in Carthak. It will be four years and the other four years will be spent as a rising dancer. I intend to meet you at Tortall by then.' Chiko said firmly.

Gen said softly, 'I will have finished my training as well. Let us all meet at Tortall. Let us be as successful as we wanted to be. Kel, remember to practice your shakuhachi' Kel smiled and held up a bamboo flute, the flute was hung around her neck. It disappeared as soon as Kel dropped it. The shakuhachi was magicked to disappear when the owner didn't need to use it.

Suddenly, tears came into Kel's eyes. She said, 'Yes, let us take an oath. We will meet in Corus, eight years from now.'

They all put their hands together and swore to the Goddess. They kept their hands together and said softly, 'Remember. Every time you see the moon, remember.' Thoughts of flitted memories as they stood together: the times they were together, their bonding of sisterhood, their first time of getting drunk, of winning the emperor's favors and the honour of becoming honorary royal members. Then they parted. Keladry off to a waiting ship to Tortall, to train for a knight. Aiko to another waiting ship to the Copper Isles, to be part of the delegation her father was leading, and to seriously train as a dancer. Chiko to another waiting ship to Carthak, a journey to expand her artistic talent, and Gen, to a waiting imperial carriage to take her back to her waiting mother to continue her music lessons.

The four girls all turned simultaneously. With a last glance at each other, they turned back to their awaiting transportations. A large bell on top of a temple chimed, ringing softly as three ships left dock and a red and gold carriage weaved its way through to the palace.

please review if you hadn't already…

thanx!


	3. Chapter 3

The First Year

Yamani Islands, Tsuki Forest.

Gen leaned against the fountain, looking up into the night sky. She let her finger run through the harp, smiling as the music flowed out. Her hazel eyes searched out the moon.

The full moon hung in the sky, surrounded by bright stars. It glowed brightly.

Her silver coloured kimono with a purple obi, made her look like a goddess. Gen's silky raven hair was let loose. Gen's face glowed, free of face paint.

Closing her eyes, she let the music and memories flow.

_Angel held up a crystal ball, glowing a haze of gold and red. 'This is the Memory Crystal. You hold it and remember things, and it gets stored in the crystal. When we are separated, put your thoughts and things about your life into the crystal. We can be in touch this way.'_

'_That's a great idea Angel!' Aiko exclaimed, calling Angel by her childhood nickname. Chiko and Kel nodded in agreement. Angel winced noticeably when Aiko called her Angel._

'_Aiko, you know only my mother and grandmother calls me that.' Angel said._

'_Don't you like the name? You really suit it you know.' Aiko said smiling, eyes crinkling in amusement._

'_Course it does.' Chiko said. 'The angel of the court.'_

'_All the manners of an angel. Patience, weak yet strong.' Kel said._

'_And beautiful!' they chorused. Angel blushed._

'_Oh my pretty angel, your eyes are the sky.' Chiko said laughing._

'_Your smile is the brightest gems in the world.' Kel suggested._

'_Your beauty overcomes me, and my heart fills with love for you!' Aiko said._

_They all recited the poem her last admirer had written. Angel blushed deeper, but was smiling._

Angel smiled at the memory and looked down where the Memory Crystal laid its, soft pulsing, red and gold glow. She slipped the small crystal ball into a pocket. Angel whistled a soft tune. A crane flew over to her and bent its head, unmistakably a bow. Angel tied the pocket on to its leg and said, 'Take this to Kel please. Thank you.'

Angel stood back and the crane nodded twice before lifting its wings and flying towards the sky. Angel watched the crane until it disappeared. She sighed. Crouching, she fingered the small etching beneath the plague of the fountain, where it said, _Tsuki Fountain._

With another sigh she stepped away and looked at the writing beneath the sign, _Chiko, Angel, Aiko and Kel. Forever together, forever friends, forever sisters._

She turned and started the trek towards the palace.

Tortall, Corus. Palace, pages wing. Keladry of Midelan's rooms.

The crane flew into an open window, finding the right person, he waddled towards her. The person turned and smiled as her eyes saw the crane. Hazel eyes, dull with fatigue, and sweaty brown locks hung around her face. She reached towards the package the crane offered.

Kel sighed as she slid down to the water. Sighing happily when warm water touched her skin. She reached towards a nearby stool and took the Memory Crystal. She relaxed her aching muscles. Looking at the crystal while it turned a forest green. Tipping her head back, her gaze drifted towards the window, where she saw the moon. Smiling, her mind drifted. She saw Angel's memories and then started her own.

_The first time Kel met Angel was when Angel was playing a hamsachi in a garden. The emotions of the song were so strong that Kel felt like crying. The piece of music was haunting, full of unspoken words and most of all lonely. The solitary sound of the flute was captivating. Kel stood behind the bench Angel was sitting on. As the music faded, Angel turned and saw Kel. Angel stood as Kel was about to kneel and bow, but Angel caught her and smiled. That was the time when Kel knew that Angel will play a big time in her life._

_When Kel met Aiko, it was the second time. They were introduced on some meeting but both were bored and uninterested. The second time was when Aiko was on top of the Getsuei Tower. Aiko had been painting the moon. They both chatted and discussed all night and half the morning before realizing how much time had passed. They became good friends after that._

_Kel met Chiko when there was a party and Kel had gone into the gardens to take a breath. She had seen a girl with nothing except a short thigh length white silk kimono, twirling around, spinning and smiling. Kel knew that she was intruding on something sacred and private. When Chiko found out that there was someone looking at her, instead of getting angry, she invited Kel to dance with her. At first Kel was a bit shy but Chiko persuaded Kel. They had danced together that night, in a peaceful manner. Spinning and twirling to the music._

_Kel had brought these friends together. They spent many happy times together, posing for Aiko, dancing with Chiko, making music with Angel, Shang and glaive training together._

_The time when they decided to get drunk was hilarious. They had slept over in Angel's rooms in the palace. They had raided their father's liquor stock. There was wine, sake, whiskey and ale. Even the emperor joined them for a few minutes. They had all gotten drunk. The hangovers were even more hilarious. There were major headaches and lots of moaning._

'How fast time had passed. One year gone. Seven more to go.' Kel murmured.

In the distance, the palace bell rang. 'Blast. I'm going to have to hurry.' Kel muttered.

She hurried out of the bath and put the crystal back into its pocket and tied into the crane. 'To Chiko, thanks.' Kel carried the crane towards the window and the crane flew out of her arms. Kel watched until the crane disappeared into a fleck into the sky then turned back to her rooms.

Carthak, Academy of Dance and Fine Arts

Sweeping her arms gracefully, Chiko stretched her leg. Spinning a few pirouettes and turns. She finished her routine before-bed stretch. Stripping her uniform, a purple leotard; a junior's uniform, she pulled on her night gown. And waited by the window.

She saw the crane and stepped back. The crane landed gracefully in her rooms and offered the crystal.

She sat on the bed with the crystal. Chiko turned her head towards the window and saw the moon. Smiling slightly, her mind drifted.

The memories of her sisterhood flicked through her mind.

_The temple where their sisterhood had been blessed, stood isolated in the valleys of the mountains. The temple of Hisakata. The temple of moon. _Memories of them kneeling together in the altar, taking the oath of sisterhood.

_The happy times they had together. Exploring forests, hiding in hidden tunnels in the palace, and just simply sitting together._

_Their special fountain, where it lay, hidden in the Tsuki Forest. Where they spent time together._

'How I miss those times. How I missed you, my sisters.' Chiko whispered. Tears spilled silently down her cheeks. She stood up and walked to the waiting crane, where it rested with food and water. She tied the pocket to its feet and said, 'Aiko, thanks.' and let the crane out of the window.

She turned back towards her bed. Chiko blew the candle out and let drowsiness overcome her.

Copper Isles, Palace

Aiko stood against the wind, with her arms outstretched. She tipped her head backwards. Wind pushed her auburn locks out of her messy bun. Laughing, she opened her eyes. Dark blue eyes gazed at the full moon. Lifting up the hem of her blue skirt, she sank to the floor, her eyes never leaving the moon. She saw a crane flying towards her; she smiled as she recognized it.

Aiko took the crystal from the crane. Putting the crystal in her lap, and wrapping her arms around her knees, she sighed. Memories, she thought. Memory time.

_The Tsuki Fountain. Their fountain. _Aiko thought fondly

_Chiko leaned against the fountain rolling her ankles in circles. Angel was rippling her fingers across the strings of her beloved harp, humming slightly. Kel sat on the grass flicking the shukusen open and close. Herself, sketching a floating lily in the fountain._

'_What do you think is the meaning of life?' asked Kel._

'_Hmm…' Chiko murmured, lifting her leg diagonally._

'_Meaning of life?' Angel whispered._

'_The meaning of life is to live and then die.' Aiko said._

'_Is it?' Kel said._

'_No, the meaning of life is to live it to the fullest. To succeed before you die; before you leave this world.' Chiko wondered._

'_The meaning of life is death.' Angel said, her head lifting up from her playing._

'_What do you think happens when you die?' Aiko asked._

'_An endless sleep.' Angel said softly._

'_A world of darkness.' Chiko said._

'_Death sounds so lonely.' Kel said._

_Silence descended then. All lost in their own thoughts._

'_What do you think will happen to us? What do you think the separation will do to us?' Aiko wondered._

'_It won't do anything to our relationship. We all have the same blood remember?' Chiko said. Aiko nodded._

'_Will we be like this in eight years?' Kel asked._

'_Yes and better.' Angel said._

_Aiko jumped up suddenly, 'Hey, do you think our children will be like this?'_

'_Who knows?' Chiko said drowsily. 'Who knows if we are going to get married or not?'_

'_True.' Aiko said and slid back down on the ground._

'_Let's get married together.' Chiko suddenly suggested._

'_Ok! That's a great idea. How about having children at the same time?' Kel said sarcastically._

'_How can manage that?' Aiko wondered._

'_Well, we have our wedding together. So we'll probably have our wedding night at about the same time, right?' Angel suggested._

'_Well, it seems like someone thinks ahead.' Aiko teased. Angel blushed, making her features seem more striking._

Smiling at this memory, Aiko smiled and turned back into her rooms, with the crane following her.

hamsahi- flute

please review!


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer in Prologue

The Second Year

Copper Isles

A distant figure stood on top of a cliff. In one hand was a paintbrush and in the other, a set of paints. Her eyes were closed as her fingers flickered over the painting gracefully. She was painting the incoming storm; wind billowed around her and her straight shoulder length auburn hair blew around her face.

Biting another paintbrush in her teeth, she threw down the paintbrush she was holding and took the brush from her teeth. With a last flick the brush, she threw that down too. She stepped back from her painting and opened her eyes slowly and sighed, 'I don't like the clouds in that painting, it looks lifeless.'

'Stop criticizing your words, Milady, the painting is beautiful.' A nearby maid, Alina, said.

The lady sighed again, 'Well, it's going to rain soon. Can you pack the painting up? I'll see you at the house.'

'Yes, Milady.' Alina replied and set off to dismantle the easel.

With a last glance around, the lady turned and walked towards a chestnut mare that was tied to a nearby tree. She mounted swiftly and turned towards the palace. She trotted towards the palace, enjoying the lush scenery. She guided her horse the horse through the market square. Her shiny auburn hair brushed against her shoulders as she relaxed into a canter. Her dark blue eyes took over a dreamy cast, making it even more darker. Her naturally tanned skin was flattered by a simple sleeveless dress. The dress had a square neckline; the dresses' bodice flowed over her chest and ended just above her hips. A straight white skirt finished above her ankles. She drew a few appraising glances from males but was not interrupted.

Everyone knew her. Everyone knew Aikocho noh Kamaji, the Yamani noble. She had been living in the Copper Isles for nearly two years. Aiko had been training as an artist in the palace. She did not paint for money but for her own pleasure. She rarely gave her paintings to anyone and anyone who had received a painting from Aiko treasured her masterpieces. Aiko mainly painted scenery, though she sometimes painted portraits but her portraits were mainly flashes of moments. Lady Aiko had once painted an archer shooting at a target. The life-like painting was considered a very high priced piece of work, but Aiko did not sell it. Instead she gave it to the archer and apologized for painting him without permission. Her uniqueness intrigued many.

Aiko reached her house. She dismounted and let the servant take her horse. Aiko walked down the corridors. Reaching a door, she knocked. Her father opened the door. The once twinkling, eyes were now tired and dull. Eyes red from loss of sleep and black rings underneath the eyes, pronounced his gaunt cheeks. 'How is she?' Aiko whispered.

'The same. She's still raving.' Her father sighed.

Aiko closed her eyes. Her mother was now very ill, in a very frenzied mental illness. She sometimes would scream and yell. And sometimes she'll just stare into the distance, a blank expression. The healers could do nothing about it. Her mother always screamed at her, only her. Aiko thought bitterly. And she would look at other people with that blank look. Only Aiko was screamed at.

Aiko turned back to her rooms. Opening her door she flung herself on the bed, facedown. 'Why can't she try and love me? Why can't she try to at least pretend that she loved me?' Aiko whispered. Tears began to sting her eyes. She lifted her wrist and turned the charm bracelet around her wrist. 'At least I know people who'd love me no matter what talent I have.' Aiko murmured. Her mother was jealous of her talent, Aiko thought. Her mother had taste but she couldn't paint. Her mother knew which painting was of good quality and bad, but she couldn't paint. Sighing she looked at her bracelet. She laid her hand on it and started to activate the charm. Aiko pulsed with a soft pink glow; she closed her eyes and waited.

Tortall, Corus, the Palace, Training Courtyards

Kel raced towards the quintain with her lance in one hand and the other hand on Peachblossom's reins. She hit the mark and raced by as the pole swung pass. Kel trotted back to the start, where her friends were cheering. Neal was smiling and punching his hand in the air. Her stomach did a funny jolt as she saw him. 'Stop it.' Kel murmured to herself. Peachblossom gave a soft neigh. Kel leaned down and patted him.

Her other friends were either on the ground or on their horses. Kel smiled at them. Joren came up and said, 'Well done, fellow page.' Kel smiled at him. Joren had finally accepted her when she saved him from an attack from bandits, although they had a friendly rivalry. Her friends were still wary of him. She watched as Joren walked away. Her thoughts were interrupted by Roald's call, 'Kel! You're glowing! A very bright green!'

'Ok. Neal, if I fall asleep, get me back to my rooms alright?' Kel said. With that she slid off Peachblossoms' back and sat on the floor and started to meditate.

'Wait! How am I supposed to know you are asleep when you're meditating?' Neal demanded.

Kel smiled as she let the thoughts that were battering against her mind flow in.

Carthak. Academy of Dance and Fine Arts.

Chiko leaned her feet against the board and did a graceful flip backwards, arcing her back and stretching her arms to make a more dramatic movement, she landed gracefully. With a tired sigh, she slid down to the floor. Stretching her legs and rolling her ankles, she lay back.

Pulling her hair from its neat bun, her shoulder length of silky black hair spread acroos the floor. Dark eyes gazed the ceiling forlornly.

Suddenly she felt a sharp prickling in her mind. She lifted her bracelet. Around her charm bracelet there was a pink glow. 'Okay, Aiko. Bring it on.' With that, she sat up and folded herself into the resting Buddha position. Controlling her breathing, Chiko let the battering thoughts in.

Yamani Islands

Angel sat in her window seat, looking out over the city. She caressed the flute in her lap. Sighing, she let her eyes close tiredly. Her perfectly arced eyebrows relaxed from its tense position. Her pale cheeks, undecorated, deeply contrasted her raven hair; which flowed freely down her back. Opening her eyes, a colour flitting hazel eyes looked tired yet patient.

Angel felt a sharp prickling in her head; she glanced down at her charm bracelet. Around it was a pink glow. With another sigh, she settled to meditate. Angel steadily glowed in a red and gold radiance.

In all four of the sister's minds

'_Are all of you here?' Aiko asked. The other three replied._

'_Are you alright Aiko?' Chiko asked._

'_I'm fine. I just need some company.' Aiko replied._

'_What happened?' Kel asked. Aiko sent images of her mother's illness._

_After the images flashed through their minds, Angel asked, 'Is she getting better?'_

'_No. The healers said that this summer will be her last.' Aiko replied sadly._

_The sisters murmured their sympathies._

'_Well, life is like that; full of unexpected surprises.' Aiko said. 'Let's not talk about my mother. Hows your training going, Angel?'_

_Angel winced mentally, 'Its going all right. I'm learning how to play several other instruments.'_

'_How many do you already know?' Chiko asked exasperatingly. _

_Angel paused before answering. 'I think nine…or was it ten?'_

'_Mithros, how do you handle it when you have so music floating around your brain?' Kel demanded._

'_I don't know. Music just comes naturally.' Angel answered before asking, 'Hows your training Kel?'_

'_It's alright I guess. But not as tough as the training in the Yamani Islands.' Kel replied. The training for warriors were much more rigorous than the training in Tortall._

'_Met any handsome men?' Chiko asked cheekily. _

_Kel smiled, blushing. 'There is a few I suppose. He used to really hate me but now we're friends. There's another one, he's my best friend.'_

'_Ooh… do I hear affection?' teased Aiko. Kel blushed even more._

'_How is your training Aiko?' Angel asked._

'_Its doing well I suppose.' Aiko said dryly. 'I'm doing a lot of still life work.'_

'_It must be fun painting fruits.' Kel said. They laughed._

'_I think I'm doing naked people next month.' Aiko said. The sisters looked at each other and then laughed._

'_Fine…be like that. Hows your training going Chiko?' Kel asked._

'_It's fine. A lot of leaping at the moment.' Chiko replied. The chattering subdued a moment._

_Then Angel suddenly said, 'I miss all of you.'_

'_I miss you girls too.' Kel said sadly._

'_Me too.' Chiko said._

'_Me three.' Aiko said tearfully._

_They all laughed and hugged each other mentally._

'_Till next time then,' Chiko said ruefully._

'_Till next time.' Assured Angel._

_They hugged each other again and their connection started to fade._

Chiko jolted back into reality. She untangled herself from her sitting position and lies back on the ground. Chiko sighed as she thought back on her conversation with her sisters. Sitting up, she started her dance routine again.

Angel opened her eyes, as her mind flew back to reality. She gazed out the window and gave another heavy sigh. Standing up, she brushed invisible crumbs off her light yellow kimono. Adjusting her dark green obi and checking her shukusen was in place. Angel walked daintily towards the sliding doors, and stepped out onto the wide corridors. Servants bowed as she went passed. Angel reached her lesson room and went in to resume her training.

Aiko woke up, a little dazed on her bed. Wiping tears away, she stood up and turned towards her mother's chambers.

'Do you think she's sleeping?' Neal whispered as they crowded around Kel.

'How do I know?' Prosper demanded.

'Look, she's crying and smiling and then crying again. What do you think is wrong with her?' whispered Cleon.

'How do I know?' Seaver demanded.

'Oh for Mithro's sake. Stop arguing!' yelled Merric.

'That's it. I'm done with waiting.' Neal said firmly.

As Kel opened her eyes, Neal was about to hack through the small shield. Disoriented, Kel gripped the offending arm and threw him over her shoulder.

'Oomph….' Neal yelped as he skidded across the ground.

Kel stood up, smiling. 'Oops.'

'Well, sorry! Just trying to help.' Neal muttered.

'Sorry.' Kel said as she helped Neal up.

'What happened when you were meditating? You were covered in a green glow and there was a shield. The shield kept us from reaching you but it dissolved just before you woke up.' Seaver said.

'Oh…I was talking to my sisters. I forgot about the shield, sorry.' Kel said absentmindly.

'Why were you crying?' Merric asked curiously.

'Oh… we were talking about something sad.' Kel replied, brushing off dirt from her breeches.

'What was it?' Neal asked.

Kel did a mock glare and said, 'Stop being nosy.'

Neal wrinkled his nose and said meekly, 'Yes mother.'

Kel laughed and said, 'Come on boys, let's go have lunch.'

They walked towards the mess hall, all laughing and making jokes.

please review!


	5. Chapter 5

Disclaimer: does anyone read this anyway? Its in the first chapter if you really want to read it.

Sorry for not updating for ages!

Chapter 5-The Fourth Year

Kel galloped towards Raoul's lance on Peachblossom. She popped out of her saddle and went flying when Raoul's lance speared her shield. My flying lesson, Kel mused. She slapped the ground and rolled a few feet. Stopping, she looked up and saw Raoul on his horse grinning down at her. He said, 'Oh my pretty squire, how was your flight?'

Kel glared at him and said, 'Nice, you should try it too.'

'Tried it, hated it. Let's go and have lunch.' Raoul laughed

'I think I'll go have a bath before I have lunch.' Kel replied. Raoul shrugged and took his horse to the stables. Kel put Peachblossom in his stable. She gave him an extra grooming and put more water into his bucket. With a last pat, she said goodbye.

Kel strode down the corridor towards her rooms. She opened her door and looked in. The griffin's perch was still there, but the griffin Kel had picked up had gone back to his parents. Jump lay dozing on the rug in front of the fire. Sparrows were dotted around the room. Smiling she gathered her clothes and looked at the painting on top of the fire place. It was the painting that Aiko had given her last Midwinter. She left the room and headed towards the bath houses.

Kel lay in the water, relaxed. She let her thoughts wander and memories of her childhood made her smile.

_The first time Kel met Angel was when Angel was playing a hamsachi in a garden. The emotions of the song were so strong that Kel felt like crying and laughing at the same time. The piece of music was haunting, full of unspoken words and most of all loneliness. The solitary sound of the flute was captivating. Kel stood behind the bench Angel was sitting on. As the music faded, Angel turned and saw Kel. Angel stood as Kel was about to kneel and bow, but Angel caught her and smiled. That was the time when Kel knew that Angel will play a big part in her life._

_When Kel met Aiko, it was the second time. They were introduced on some meeting but both were bored and uninterested. The second time was when Aiko was on top of the Getsuei Tower. Aiko had been painting the moon. They both chatted and discussed all night and half the morning before realizing how much time had passed. They became good friends after that._

_Kel met Chiko when there was a party and Kel had gone into the gardens to take a breath. She had seen a girl with nothing except a short thigh length white silk kimono, twirling around, spinning and smiling with her eyes closed. Kel knew that she was intruding on something sacred and private. When Chiko found out that there was someone looking at her, instead of getting angry, she invited Kel to dance with her. At first Kel was a bit shy but Chiko persuaded Kel. They had danced together that night, in a peaceful manner._

_Kel had brought these friends together. They spent many happy times together, posing for Aiko, dancing with Chiko, making music with Angel; Shang and glaive training together._

_The time when they decided to get drunk was hilarious. They had slept over in Angel's rooms in the palace. They had raided their father's liquor stock. There was wine, sake, whiskey and ale. Even the emperor joined them for a few minutes. They had all gotten drunk. The hangovers were even more hilarious. There were major headaches and lots of moaning._

These thoughts brought a smile out of Kel as she rose and wrapped a towel around her. She went to have a lunch in the King's Own hall. Kel chattered with Dom and the other soldiers. Then she went back to her room to daydream again…..

A tall female figure was sitting in front of the throne. She was singing and playing on a newly invented instrument called the _piano_. She was surrounded by an audience listening to her new self-composed singing piece. Her voice rang out true, soaring and dipping. The song spoke of a person growing up, loved, and finding her way in life. Everyone was sure the song was about the composer.

The emperor sat upon the throne, his eyes closed and his head leaning on the seat rest, listened to his favourite daughter perform. Then his eyes opened as the princess sang a line about the person in the song, opening their eyes to their parents, and feeling loved. The emperor eyes were full of love as his eyes set upon his daughter. Memories flitted through his mind as he thought about his daughter growing up. The first steps, the laughing and most of all, the singing. His daughter always liked to sing, but rarely performed to an opened audience. This was the first performance in four years, this was a surprise for him, he thought, for his birthday.

The song faded out and the piano playing continued, until it too, faded. The kimono clad figure stood, to a roaring silence, as the audience was stunned by her talent and voice. She stepped towards the throne, her kimono sweeping the floor behind her. The red and gold of the imperial robes, made her look like a phoenix rising out of the fire. Her angelic features only made her more breath-taking. Hazel eyes flitted towards green and light brown. She reached the dais and bowed. Then the thunderous applause sounded throughout the room. She smiled and looked up into her father's gaze. To her surprise, her father stood up and kissed her forehead. He said, 'How my angel has grown.'

This sentence was full of love and affection. To this, an unseen emotion, in the Yamani Islands was a surprise. Another figure stood and walked towards the embracing couple. Murasaki, Second Concubine of the Emperor of the Yamani Islands, looked with love at her daughter and husband. Even though she was a lower rank, the emperor still favored her. Murasaki approached as the couple separated. Then she said, 'Angel, your duty to your audience had not been done yet.' As an answer to her mother's words, she turned and bowed, palms against her thighs towards the audience. Satisfied with her bow, Angel turned back towards her parents and smiled tentatively.

'Angel, let us have a break.' The emperor said as his sat back on his throne.

Angel nodded and a seat was drawn for her. Her mother sat, next to the emperor. As the foods were coming, the emperor said to Angel, 'You shall be rewarded of course.'

'My performance is not for rewards, father, it is for you. Take this performance as a gift.' Angel said softly. The emperor smiled, 'Thank you.'

Then the food arrived, quiet conversations started. The throne room was full of court members, having lunch. All were furtively glancing towards the princess.

The emperor raised a hand, and the court silenced. A servant approached, with a tray covered in a red silk. The emperor spoke in a loud voice yet soft, 'As you all know, my daughter, by far is a fabulous performer. Do you not all agree?' The court all seemed to nod. 'In return, I give my daughter this.' The emperor took away the red silk that covered the tray. He lifted a necklace, a large ruby, set in gold. The court gasped as recognized the necklace. The necklace was an empress's formal insignia of her rank. Anyone in the Yamani Islands given this had full authority as an empress, and had equal rank to the emperor. The present empress was not given it, for some private reason of the emperor. The emperor walked towards his daughter, Angel, who sat stunned. The emperor approached Angel and put the necklace around her neck. The emperor leaned towards his daughter and lifted her dark waist length hair, to let it fall around her necklace comfortably. He whispered softly, 'Accept it, my dear, as a token of my affections and love.' He hugged her slightly.

The court all stood and fell to their knees, and sank into a deep bow. Now, acknowledging her rank, they remained bowed. Angel sat in stunned silence. Her mother nudged her and Angel stood up and said, 'Rise.'

The rest of the day passed by as a blur to Angel. Finally, she sat alone in her rooms. Angel felt a sudden desire to go to the tallest tower in the palace. Angel climbed up to the balcony. She rested her hands on the railing and looked out, towards the ocean. She sighed, 'I miss you. I miss you all. Only one more year. One more. Then we will see each other again.' Angel stood silently with the wind brushing her hair. She walked towards a harp that stood nearby. Slipping into a stool by the harp, she delicately brushed her fingers across the strings. The whisper of music floated around the room. She started playing a haunting tune. The music flew around surrounding her. She continued playing as a tiny tear slid down her cheek. The music continued…..into the night…..

She suddenly felt a presence behind her. Lowering hands and wiping her tears away, she turned. Hazel eyes met brown ones. The man stood at a respectful distance. After a few moments of staring, he lowered into a bow. He stayed in that position until he saw that Angel flicked her hand slightly upwards.

'I do not want my solitary disturbed. Please leave.' Angel said softly before turning away.

Kuro stood there watching silently as Angel raised her hands again to strum the harp. 'Are you always this lonely?' he asked as he walked towards the piano sitting in the corner. Angel's answer was to look up at him with melancholy eyes. Kuro lifted the lid of the piano. His fingers flicked over the keys, creating random notes.

Angel stood and walked towards Kuro. 'Do you like music?' she asked softly.

'I suppose I do.' Kuro answered. 'Your performance today was amazing.'

Angel inclined her head and said, 'Thank you.' She pulled out a stool from under the piano and sat on it. Without an invitation, Kuro plunked down next to her. Angel raised her eyebrows and said, 'Are you always so impulsive?'

Kuro only grinned. Angel rested her hands on the keys and started pressing keys softly playing a soft melody. Kuro leaned back as Angel increased the tempo and volume. Angel's eyes becoming dreamy as she played. Angel's fingers rested on the last quavering note, still being echoed in the still silence.

Thanx to all those reviewers! Even though there were only five…sigh..hopefully more people will be reviewing!

Special thanx to:

SarahE7191

Ionamala-thanx for leaving a nice long review! The answers to your questions: I thought that the conflict between Mithros and godess will be interesting because I plan to have a very big and climatic end to the story. I'm still not so sure about the pairings yet so your second question is has to remain unanswered. And yes, I'm going to write every chapter as a year of their lives.

My deep apologies for updating so late. I'm having a block these days…well months…


End file.
